


Piece of Cake (Shiro-Kuro AU)

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Restaurant, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Shiro-Kuro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: At the usual family restaurant, Shiro Killua and Kuro Killua argue over who shows their Gon more love. When two clashing beliefs collide, will either of them win?ONESHOT. An establishing story for the KilluGon Shiro-Kuro AU. Chapter 1 is the 2019 update. Chapter 2 is the 2018 original.





	1. Piece of Cake Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> Fast facts about the Shiro-Kuro AU:  
> Innocent Couple of the Shiro Dimension: Shiro Killua has white hair and purple eyes (protective). Kuro Gon has black hair and green eyes (innocent). They are in a pure relationship.  
> Lusty Couple of the Kuro Dimension: Kuro Killua has black hair and red eyes (asshole). Shiro Gon has white hair and orange eyes (slut). The are in a lewd relationship.  
> Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon have been living in the City of Limbo in the Shiro Dimension for The past two months. Shiro Killua and Kuro Gon have been living in the City of Limbo for the past 4 months.  
> None of them are the cannon Killua and Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I should be working on new things, but it was bugging me how this introduction to the Shiro-Kuro AU was so outdated. The 4 boys underwent some major differences over the year, so I wanted to update this story to fit how I write them currently. 
> 
> I added a bit more description and changed dialogue around, so there are some big edits. I will keep the old one available just in case you want to see the comparisons.

“Haaah? You show your Gon more love than I show mine? You’re joking.”

“Of course I do! A-after all, Kuro Gon and I are in a mutual, loving relationship.” 

“Oh my, what a bold proclamation by Shiro Prince~ Did you hear that, Kuro Cutie?”

“I did! In this whole wide world, I love you the most, Killua!”

With that statement, Kuro Gon turned to the side and threw his arms around the neck of his white-haired Killua in an affectionate hug. Blushing from ear to ear, Shiro Killua’s hands trembled as they hovered for a moment over his black-haired boyfriend’s shoulders. The ex-assassin had to take a deep breath before strongly returning his angel’s embrace. Gazing at Kuro Killua with a triumphant smile, Shiro Killua stated the obvious lie, “See? W-we do things like this all the time.”

Kuro Killua blinked blankly a few times at the uninspiring performance on the other side of the family restaurant booth. With a swipe of a claw, he knocked his untouched chocolate cake off the table to make room for his elbow. Everyone listened to the splat of the dessert hitting the floor as the plate rolled into the aisle with a clatter. The black-haired Killua rested his cheek on his hand with his usual look of boredom. “You’re kidding. A chaste hug is all you can do?”

“W-we don’t need to do more. It’s fine like this.”

“Be we do do more! Shiro Killua kisses me sometimes.”

“Shut up, Baka. He doesn’t deserve to know that!”

Next to Kuro Killua, Shiro Gon’s orange eyes were sparkling as he gushed over the Innocent Couple. Kuro Gon had started nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck as Shiro Killua tried to not let his face become a cherry tomato. The Love Hunter always adored what delightful things he got to watch them do on these regularly scheduled double-dates. It had been about two months since the pairs had met and it had changed their lives in the most interesting of ways. 

Turning his attention to his emotionless lover, Shiro Gon clasped his hands and asked many questions enthusiastically, knowing they wouldn’t be answered. “They’re so cute together, aren’t they? With the most wholesome romance you’ve ever seen, right? I can’t get enough of it, even though I know things so sweet are probably bad for my health, you know?”

“I guess…” Kuro Killua mumbled, used to giving short replies when his boyfriend became a nonstop chatterbox.

“Yes! I’m so glad we got the chance to experience the Shiro Dimension and spend time with these versions of ourselves~ It really has been so much fun living here,” Shiro Gon squealed, placing his hands on his rosy pink cheeks. For him and the power of love, anything was possible. That’s why the white-haired Gon wasn’t going to lose this little competition of showing affection. “But, Kuro Darling, they made some pretty bold statements. And hugs are a pretty big step in a relationship like theirs. How do you think we should respond?”

“You know how. By showing Shiro Loser what real love looks like.” As he spoke, Kuro Killua draped one arm over Shiro Gon’s shoulder and pulled him close. The assassin used his free hand to unzip his lover’s jacket, revealing the usual white tank top. With skilled fingers, Kuro Killua slipped his hand underneath to give some light pinches to Shiro Gon’s already erect nipples.

“Oh, were you planning to turn me on? If you touched me lower, you’d find that I’m all ready to play, Kuro Darling.” He lifted his feet onto the booth seat and spread his knees to showcase the tight tent in the front of his dark green shorts.

“Shut up, Shiro Slut. I’m trying to make a point.”

“Ahn, don’t call me such a name when you’re planning on doing something so naughty to me in front of the inexperienced cuties~” 

“Don’t be overdramatic. Open your mouth.”

Shiro Killua moved one of his hands to the back of Kuro Gon’s head to protect the smallest boy from seeing what was starting across from them. The ex-assassin’s purple eyes locked with Kuro Killua’s red ones before the Lusty Couple began a passionate make-out session. Shiro Gon moaned with pleasure as they swapped saliva and stole each others’ oxygen for at least a minute. Their mouths molded together so perfectly and they were so in tune with each other that some people might assume the lovers had forgotten that they were in a public space. But, they were very much aware of that and who was watching. Touching tongues, the lewd pair flashed a set of smirks as Shiro Killua had to look away, a deep red blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh, give me more, Kuro Darling! I want you to lick me all over. Rip off my clothes and give a cat bath to a vulgar boy like me. I can’t stand these teasing kisses.”

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

“But I know you like it when I talk dirty, while wanting you to touch me like this~” 

Shiro Gon playfully bit his partner’s top lip as he pushed one of Kuro Killua’s hands down to his crotch. He had started to stain the short shorts with precum as the erection twitched in hopes of being stroked. There was a loud unzipping noise before Shiro Killua knew he had to stop them from going further. 

“Hey, you two! We’re in a family restaurant!”

“Does it matter? Being lovey-dovey like this is standard for how we show our love. Kuro Darling, let’s show him even more!” Shiro Gon began to rub up against his boyfriend with the excited fervor of a puppy in heat.

“I told you I was just trying to make a point, Shiro Slut. Sit properly,” the black-haired Killua grumbled as his face returned to its normal uninterested expression. He pushed the other boy away, signifying that the situation was over. 

“Aw, don’t be like that~” Shiro Gon whined, bouncing backwards onto the booth cushion. “I know you want more just as much as I do.”

“Do I?” came an emotionless voice. 

“That sounds like an invitation to me,” the slut smiled, licking his lips as he slid under the table so only his spiky white hair could be seen poking up above the table from between Kuro Killua’s legs. There was a shifting of fabric and a pleased gasp before some muffled humming.

Shiro Killua gritted his teeth in disgust and slight arousal as he realized what was happening between the Lusty Couple on the other side of the table. As usual, Shiro Gon was skilled enough to know how to both give a blowjob and jerk off quietly when he wanted to. He was a single-star Love Hunter for good reason after all. 

Feeling that there was an opportunity, Kuro Gon managed to break free of the hug that held his head from moving. Moving back to his spot and sitting normally again, the little angel was unaware of what was going on below. Kuro Killua had scooted forward and shoved his lover completely out of sight to spare having to answer the possible inquiries Kuro Gon might have asked. But, the original conversation resumed.

“Do you get it now, Shiro Loser?” Kuro Killua chuckled, resting both elbows on the table, “Your show of love is nothing compared to mine.”

“Hmph. Whatever  _ that _ was didn’t look like love to me.”

“Then get your eyes checked. Skinship is the deepest form of love for any couple.”

“Skinship? What’s he talking about, Shiro Killua?”

Covering Kuro Gon’s virgin ears, the white-haired boy ignored his beloved’s question in order to state, “Sex and perversion aren’t everything, Kuro Bastard.”

“Well they sure are the most fun,” Kuro Killua returned, subtly thrusting his hips to get Shiro Gon to make a sound. There was a sexy groan of delight as the boy under the table continued his actions, happy to get a little attention for his efforts. “There’s a reason why they call it  _ making love _ .”

Shiro Killua shook his head to clear his mind. “And there’s a reason why it’s considered taboo to do in public areas.”

“I guess I can’t deny that…” the black assassin chuckled. He then gazed warmly at the Gon in front of him. The big green eyes stared back, showing that the boy was innocently unaware of the situation. It was so tempting. Extending a hand, Kuro Killua lightly bounced a fingertip off the end of the cute, pointy nose. “Shiro Knight, you know the best part of something so pure is making it tainted.”

Instinctually, the white-haired Killua smacked his counterpart’s hand away from his Gon protectively. “Don’t you dare even have the thought of touching him in that way.”

“Then hurry up and fuck him so I can have a turn.”

“What?! No!” The ex-assassin’s face turned beet red at the sound of the vulgar word. Before he could stop it, Shiro Killua’s mind was filled with dirty thoughts of his and Kuro Gon’s eventual super-special wedding night. After they dated, talked to both sets of parents, held a wedding ceremony, legally signed a marriage license, and whatever other hoops they had to dive through, then, only then, would the two finally set their love for each other in stone by… The black-haired cutie again was able to wriggle out of the second protective grasp of the evening. 

“Kuro Killua, what was that for? Why did you touch my nose?”

“No real reason. You’re just really cute.”

“I know, right?” Kuro Gon giggled, knowing full well that he was incredibly adorable. It was one of his best assets after all.

Seeing that Shiro Killua was still compromised by his immoral thoughts, Kuro Killua took the chance. “Hey, Kuro Gon,” he whispered, beckoning with a finger for the little angel to lean forward, “can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” Kuro Gon asked eagerly, laying his body on top of the table to lend an ear. 

“You know I love Shiro Gon, but I love you very much too,” came a seductive murmur. 

The black-haired Gon’s turned a happy shade of pink before he gave a radiant smile. It was so bright that Kuro Killua had to turn away and it immediately snapped Shiro Killua back to reality fast enough for him to hear his boyfriend say, “Oh, I love you too, Kuro Killua!”

“G-Gon! Why would you say that so easily to that guy?!” Hands on Kuro Gon’s shoulders, Shiro Killua was near-devastated. His beloved just kept smiling like an idiot.

“Well, because no matter which Killua it is, Killua is Killua. And I love Killua!” Kuro Gon pure honesty nearly incapacitated the two Killuas. Kuro Killua was first to recover.

“So, Kuro Gon, does that mean you’d let me make love to you?” 

“Eh? Make love? Since I already love you, do we need to make more?”

“Gon, stop! Cover your ears!”

“Of course. We should take the next step and have sex.”

“S-s-sex?!”

Watching the little angel’s face change from curious to flustered with just the mention of such a simple word, Kuro Killua couldn’t help himself. Closing his eyes, he gave a small grunt before his whole body shuddered. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he sat back on his side of the booth, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that came with release. He glanced across the table and caught sight of Shiro Killua’s face. The look of terror was also priceless, but in a different way.

“Did you just-”

“Phew, what a great shot, Darling~” Shiro Gon sang as his head popped back into view. He wiped at a mixture of liquids that were dripping down his chin, licking his hand in order not to miss a drop. 

“Huh? W-what were you doing under the table, Shiro Gon?”

“Oh, you know, Cutie… Silly Kuro Killua dropped his chocolate cake.” The Love Hunter’s other hand appeared from below the table, a fistful of smashed brown dessert in it. Shiro Gon opened his grip and shook his fingers, letting the cake fall onto the flat surface with an unceremonious squelch. The three silently stared at the mess as the white-haired boy returned to his spot in the booth. “We shouldn’t let such delicious food go to waste.”

“I guess?” Kuro Killua inflected, raising an eyebrow as he noticed a splatter of white glaze that definitely hadn’t been on the cake he had ordered. He glanced down and saw that Shiro Gon’s shorts were all back in order. Well, he knew whose it was and it wasn’t his, so it was fine. Picking up the fork that was still on the table, he dug into the sloppy pile and had himself a bite of the cake. There was a definite added bitterness to the chocolatey goodness. As he swallowed, the assassin commented, “Besides the dirt, not half bad.”

“Y-you win. You do show your love more than I do,” Shiro Killua mumbled as his visage went pale and he covered his mouth with a hand. Luckily, he was sitting on the open end of the booth. Scooting as fast as he could, the poor boy ran to the bathroom sink to empty his stomach of the dinner they had just finished eating before this conversation had started.


	2. Piece of Cake Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2018 “Piece is Cake”

“Haaah, you show your love for Gon more than I do? You gotta be fucking joking.”

“Of course I do! A-after all, Gon and I are in a mutual loving relationship.”

“Oh my, I’m getting excited~ Did you hear that, Dearie?”

“Yeah. Killua, I love you the most in this whole wide world!” With that statement, Kuro Gon threw his arms around his white-haired Killua in an affectionate hug.

Blushing ear to ear, Shiro Killua’s hands trembled as they hovered for a moment over his black-haired boyfriend’s shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Shiro Killua slowly returned the pleasant embrace. Gazing at Kuro Killua with a triumphant smile, the white ex-assassin said, “See? W-we do things like this all the time.”

Kuro Killua glared at the uninspiring performance on the other side of the family restaurant booth. With a swipe of a claw, he knocked his untouched chocolate cake off the table to make room for his elbow. As everyone listened to the splat of the dessert hitting the floor, the plate rolled into the aisle with a clatter. Kuro Killua rested his cheek on his hand in mock boredom. “You gotta be shitting me. That hug is all you can do?”

“W-we do more!”

“Yeah! Killua and I kiss sometimes. And this one time-”

“Shut up, baka. He doesn’t deserve to know.”

Next to Kuro Killua, Shiro Gon’s orange eyes were sparkling as he gushed over the sweet couple. He always loved what innocent things he got to watch them do from time to time on these regularly scheduled double dates. Turning his attention to his annoyed-looking partner, Shiro Gon clasped his hands and asked enthusiastically, “They’re so cute, aren’t they? Just the most adorable things you’ve ever seen, right? So, Kuro Killua, how do you respond?”

“By showing Shiro Loser what real love looks like, duh.”

As he finished this declaration, Kuro Killua draped one arm over Shiro Gon’s shoulder and pulled him close. He used his free hand to unzip his lover’s jacket, revealing the white tank top underneath. With skilled fingers, Kuro Killua emotionlessly pinched Shiro Gon’s already erect nipples.

“Oh, you were planning to turn me on? If you touched me lower, you’d find that I’m already hard, Kuro Darling.”

“Shut up, slut. I’m trying to make a point.”

“Ahn, don’t call me such a name when you’re doing something so naughty in front of these inexperienced cuties~”

“Don’t be overdramatic. Open your mouth.”

Shiro Killua moved one of his hands to the back of Kuro Gon’s head to protect the innocent boy from seeing what was starting across from them. His purple eyes locked with Kuro Killua’s red ones before the indecent couple began making out. Shiro Gon moaned with pleasure as they swapped saliva and stole each others’ oxygen for at least a minute. Touching tongues, the pair smirked as Shiro Killua had to look away, a deep red blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, give me more, Kuro Killua. I want you to lick me all over~”

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

“But I know you like it when I’m talking dirty…” Shiro Gon playfully bit his partner’s top lip as he pushed one of Kuro Killua’s hands down to his crotch. There was a loud unzipping noise before Shiro Killua knew he had to make them stop.

“Hey! We’re in a family restaurant!”

“That doesn’t matter. Being lovey-dovey in public is so thrilling~ Kuro Killua, I wanna do more!”

“I don’t feel like it. I told you I was just trying to make a point.” The black-haired Killua pushed away his Gon with an uninterested expression.

“Aw, don’t be like that~” Shiro Gon whined, sliding under the table so only his spiky white hair could be seen at Kuro Killua’s lap. There was a shifting of fabric and a happy gasp before some muffled humming.

Shiro Killua gritted his teeth in disgust as he realized what was happening between the lusty pair. Luckily, Shiro Gon was skilled enough to know how to do it quietly when he wanted to. Feeling that there was an opening, Kuro Gon broke free of the hug that held him. Sitting normally again, he was unaware of what was going on below.

“Do you get it, Shiro Killua?” Kuro Killua chuckled, leaning forward with both elbows on the table, “Your show of love is nothing compared to mine.”

“Hmph. Whatever that was didn’t look like love to me.”

“Sure it is. Skinship is the deepest form of love for any couple.”

“Skinship? What’s he talking about, Killua?”

Covering Kuro Gon’s virgin ears, Shiro Killua ignored his beloved’s question in order to state, “Sex isn’t everything, Kuro Bastard.”

“Why not? There’s a reason why they call it ‘making love’.”

“And there’s a reason why it’s considered dirty.”

“I guess I can’t deny that…” The black assassin gazed warmly at the green-eyed Gon in front of him. Extending a hand, he lightly bounced a fingertip off the end of the cute, pointy nose. “But the fun of something so pure is making it tainted.”

Out of habit, Shiro Killua swatted Kuro Killua’s fingers away from his Gon. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then fuck him soon so I can have a turn.”

“What?! No!” The white ex-assassin’s face turned beet red as his mind was filled with thoughts of his and Kuro Gon’s eventual super-special honeymoon night. After they dated, talked to both sets of parents, held a wedding, legally signed the marriage license… The black-haired cutie again was able to wriggle out of the second protective grasp of the evening.

“What was that for? Why did you touch my nose, Kuro Killua?”

“No real reason. I was just talking with Shiro Killua about how I can show my love for both of you Gons better than he can.”

“You can?”

“Yes, because I love both you and Shiro Gon very much.”

“Oh, I love you too, Kuro Killua!”

“W-wait. Why would you say that so easily to this guy?”

“Well, because no matter which Killua it is, Killua is Killua and I love Killua!” Kuro Gon flashed a pure smile as he voiced this truth to the pair above the table. The Killuas had to look in different directions so they wouldn’t be blinded by the radiance of the declaration.

“So, does that mean you’d let me make love to you, Kuro Gon?”

“E-eh?”

“Because we both love each other, we should have sex.”

“S-s-sex?!”

Looking at Kuro Gon’s innocent face of embarrassment over voicing such a lackluster word, Kuro Killua couldn’t help himself. Closing his eyes, he grinned before his whole body shuddered. He gave a satisfied sigh and reclined on his side of the booth. Shiro Killua’s face of terror was also priceless, but in a different way.

“Did you just-”

“Phew, what a great shot~” Shiro Gon sang as his head popped back into view. He wiped at a mixture of liquids that was dripping down his chin, licking his hand in order not to miss a drop.

“Huh? What were you doing under the table, Shiro Gon?”

“Oh, you know, Dearie… Silly Kuro Killua dropped his chocolate cake.” His other hand appeared from below the table, a fistful of smashed brown dessert in it. After Shiro Gon opened his grip and shook his fingers, it fell onto the flat surface with an unceremonious squelch. The three silently stared at the mess as the white-haired boy returned to his spot on the bench. “I didn’t want anything to go to waste~”

“Thanks?” Kuro Killua inflected, raising an eyebrow as he noticed a splatter of white glaze that definitely hadn’t been on the cake he had ordered. Well, he knew it wasn’t his, so it was fine. Picking up the fork that was still on the table, he dug into the sloppy pile and had himself a bite. “Besides the dirt, not half bad.”

“Kuro Killua, y-you win,” Shiro Killua mumbled as his visage went pale and he covered his mouth with a hand. Luckily he was sitting on the open end of the booth. Scooting as fast as he could, the poor ex-assassin ran to the bathroom to puke out the dinner they had just finished eating before this conversation had started.


End file.
